


水路

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN





	水路

Harry Osborn坐在轎車裡，皺著眉頭，突然推開車門把手，朝著三家髮廊中裝潢相對高檔的那家抬首闊步。

Felicia  Hardy嘆了一口氣，跟上他嬌小的老闆。

 

「麻煩盡快安排Mr.Osborn入座，他得趕去開會。」

 

櫃台服務員注視著Harry亂糟糟甚至有些結塊的頭髮，又看到他西裝革履無一髒汙。年輕的小姐直到被Harry的眼神一掃，才終止了興趣濃厚的打量，「沒問題。」她朝手上的無線對講機裡說道：「嘿，Spidey，你的顧客來囉。」

 

Harry Osborn以雙手插胸的姿態站在門口，不甚滿意地審視著髮廊內部。Harry Osborn當然有私人造型師，但他此刻沒有時間蹉跎，更不能在那群商業界大佬面前一身落魄、姍姍來遲，這可一點都不體面、不完美。他不情願地聽取秘書建議就近處理，換上備用的衣物，臉色僵硬地走進一家髮廊。這家店門面亮麗，內部乾淨整潔，員工忙碌地穿梭在一頭泡沫的顧客中。

 

 

一個穿著工作圍裙的青年頂著有些雜亂的棕髮，笑容和煦地快步走來，雙手迅速在工作圍裙上擦拭（Harry看著工作圍裙的洗髮乳痕跡癟了癟嘴）。

 

「您好，我是Peter，Peter Parker，今天由我來為您服務，」Peter燦爛一笑，「請往這邊走。」

 

這位自稱Peter Parker的人領著他入座，卻沒有馬上開始洗髮的步驟，而是將雙手放在了他的肩膀上。

 

「不需要按摩，快點洗洗。」

 

「你確定不試一試？可是我的顧客都可很喜歡喔。」Peter話語未落就先動作了，駕輕就熟地揉按著Harry肩頸相接之處那塊皙白的肌膚。

 

「我說不用──噢……嗯……」Harry冷漠的臉蛋忽地揪了起來，雙眼微瞇，像一隻還不確定對方敵友的貓。

 

「不錯吧？」Peter朝著鏡子裡的Harry歪頭，露出一個傻氣的笑容。「差不多五分鐘，不會耗您太多時間的，好嗎？」

 

Harry在他溫熱的手指按到穴道的那刻，早軟了腰，但Osborn的總裁只是闔上眼睛、從牙縫中硬擠出一句：「繼續。」

 

 

五分鐘既漫長又短暫，等Harry回過神，他已經平躺在附有沖水槽的躺椅上。

 

這是另一個隔間，Harry的右手邊陳列著同樣款式的沖水槽椅，只不過此刻空無一人。

他看著Peter在自己上頭忙碌──Peter在他胸前輕輕地蓋上毛巾，防止水珠與泡沫濺上，接著準備轉開蓮蓬頭──此刻才與Harry直視不諱的目光碰撞，「Mr.Osborn？我要沖水囉。」Harry再度闔眼。

 

Harry在溫暖的流水中打起瞌睡，耳際虛虛晃晃地飄著低柔的男聲，諸如──「水溫可以嗎？」、「您有一頭非常好看的金髮，Mr.Osborn。」「會太燙嗎？」、「我要沖水囉。」、「您看起來年紀跟我差不多，Mr.Osborn，我可以叫您Harry嗎？」、「這樣的力道可以接受嗎，Harry？」──恍惚中有那麼幾次，Harry頷首了，雖然輕微到難以察覺。

 

 

幾片柔和的燈光碎落在Harry濃密的金黃色睫毛上，顫動時像群星爍閃，享受的人睡著了，但Peter於第一眼，便見識過那片睫毛底下盛滿一池浮波蕩漾的瞳孔。

_唔，Harry的眼袋也非常可愛。_

 

Peter看得太入神，以至於使泡沫水潑到了Harry的嘴唇緣上，一兩滴更沿著精巧的鋒緣溜進鎖骨窪地。他瞄向Harry閉合的雙眼，憋足氣探身往前，輕輕悄悄地用指腹抹去臉頰與唇上的水珠，怎料手抖，稍一不慎落入了微張的嘴。

Peter此生沒觸碰過如此奇特的觸感，著魔似地深入，轉了轉圈，引發一個吞嚥反射，熱糊糊的舌頭像波動般包圍手指，像是一個含吮的動作。

他著迷地抽出手，勾起短絲幾縷，亮盈盈地抹在攝人心魂的唇色上。

 

Harry乍然睜眼。

 

Peter的鼻腔裡充斥著寡淡的香水味兒。一人躺著，另一人俯身低看，他們的臉孔上下顛倒地對視著。

在Peter做出任何言不及意的解釋、或猛烈地直起身彈開前，Harry略挺起身子，伸手壓下他的後腦杓，倆年輕人的嘴唇碦在一塊。

 

Mr.Osborn尖挺的鼻梁頂在他的下巴，反之亦然。

Peter也不是完全嚇懵了，他更加彎低了腰，側過頭讓唇形契合的更緊密。

 

唇舌的滋水聲毫無破綻地隱沒在蓮蓬頭不止息的熱水流中。

 

 

 

「Mr.Osborn，您的會議要遲到了。」Felicia  Hardy以一副習以為常的語調說道。

「對、對不起！我剛才不小心弄濕了Mr.Osborn，我、我在幫他弄乾淨！」Peter冷不防地跳起來，語無倫次地胡謅，還做了一個大大的、可笑的鞠躬姿勢。

「抱歉我不是故意弄髒的！」

 

Felicia  Hardy關上門，餘下一聲嘆息沒帶走。

 

Peter轉過頭時Harry已經再度閉上眼，並且沒再搭理Peter，連Peter幫他吹頭髮時，溫柔地撥挑著側耳的頭髮，他也乖順的讓Peter擺弄，頭顱有意無意地貼在他的手掌心。

 

 

最後，熬過一場沉默的收尾，Peter垮著肩膀將Harry送到門口，整個人無精打采，一副如夢初醒的模樣，還得強撐著不失禮貌的微笑。

 

「請問今天的服務還滿意嗎？」櫃台小姐在Felicia 掏卡付帳時，用甜美的聲音詢問Harry。 

「喔……Mr.Parker他……」

Peter冗著腦袋，彷彿搞砸了一切，而他卻一頭霧水。

那個聲音聽起來很遲疑、很不滿。 _Harry不會記仇我 **弄髒** 他的事吧，或者更糟……_

「很不錯，Mr.Parker的技巧很好。」

 

一位年長的店員經過，在旁邊搭腔，「這孩子挺上進哈，雖然剛來工讀沒多久，但是個好男孩。」

 

Harry笑著複述，「是的，他是個 **好男孩** 。」

 

滿臉通紅的Peter手裡還掛著對方的西裝外套，忘了歸還。Harry走近他，拿走外套時踮起腳尖，傾身向前對Peter耳語──

 

「我不介意你弄髒我。」

 

Harry Osborn轉身離開了髮廊，跟著秘書消失在街角。

 

 

 

Peter Parker的同事一邊困惑地皺眉一邊瞪著他衝進廁所。

 

Peter把自己反鎖在隔間裡。他把整張臉埋進手掌，顫抖的手指捧著燒燙的臉頰；又忽然抬頭，盯著那隻曾放進某人口腔的右手許久，然後他鬼使神差地把手指放進嘴裡，當是Harry嚐過的那兩隻。

他一邊懊惱地親吻，一邊想著， _Harry的舌頭軟多了。_

Peter另一隻手被工作圍裙遮擋住。圍裙布劇烈地晃動。

他把右手從嘴裡拿出來，撥開礙事的圍裙，摸著衝動的大傢伙，帶著唾液的手指有如那人調皮的舌頭，沿著暴突的經脈流連；左手則粗魯地揉搓飽脹的囊袋，Harry說的那句奇怪的稱讚──「Good Boy」的音節餘韻悠長，聽來又慵懶又那麼不經意，還有最後的耳語，幾乎要把Peter逼瘋……

他盯著乳白色體液落在掌上，Harry被噴濕的臉頰頓時浮現在腦海裡…… _操！_

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

因為很喜歡舊版蜘蛛人，倒吊著接吻那個橋段，以及殺死汝愛裡，Lulu含手指的那段，所以就生出了這篇文。

寫洗頭橋段的時候本來想寫 ~~Peter看著Harry的髮際線，一邊讚美Harry美貌一邊道出人無完人（欸~~


End file.
